


Crossing the Burnt Bridges

by Spammy_Wits



Series: I'm Cracking up [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Permanent Vacation, Pulled from your Day Off, Silliness galore, Some minor spoilers, how I hope Gabriel will use the miraculous if he gets them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/Spammy_Wits
Summary: *Or the one where mama Agreste left willingly and Adrien gets an unexpected day off.*If that is all, I think this calls for a celebration. I already ordered Natalie to make a reservation on the 58 Tour Eiffel, your clothes have been kept up-to-date so you'll have no trouble finding something suitable for the evening."Astounded, her jaw was very close from a painful dislocation. Her whole existence shied away from such nonsensical words..."Gabriel, do you remember what I said the last time we met?""Why, yes. You said I was a narcissistic bastard and that you could not wait idly another day for me to get some psycological assistance."





	Crossing the Burnt Bridges

Emilie Agreste sat hunched up in her husband's office, facing away from him, trying to process what she had been told. A few minutes had passed by when she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Okay, fine... You used some forbidden ancient Magic to bring me here despite the fact that I made it awfully clear that I was not coming back. We'll address that in a few. Now, please tell me, what in the world did you do to my son?"

 

"Nothing to worry about, my dear. I can bring him back whenever I need him as long as I have the miraculous. You see I found a way around the equivalent exchange of the wish, it took a long time but it certainly was worth the effort. He should be wherever you were before I swapped your places.

 

If that is all, I think this calls for a celebration. I already ordered Natalie to make a reservation for the 58 Tour Eiffel, your clothes have been kept up-to-date so you'll have no trouble finding something suitable for the evening."

 

Astounded, her jaw was very close from a painful dislocation. Her whole existence shied away from such nonsensical words...

 

"Gabriel, do you remember what I said the last time we met?"

 

"Why, yes. You said I was a narcissistic bastard and that you could not wait idly another day for me to get some psychological assistance."

 

His poise was unmoved by the words he was currently recalling. Hands behind his back, chin held up high and not a single wrinkle in his clothes.

 

"And do you remember what I did that day?" She prompted.

 

"Certainly, you threw my sketchbook into the chimney, Presented your letter of resignation at the company, moved all of your saving into an account overseas, packed your suitcases and shouted 'Good riddance' at the doorway. I must say that it was quite a display of terrible manners, but all is forgiven. Now, you're dismissed, Natalie will help you to choose a dress."

 

At this, Emilie's face completely lost all emotion... I can't blame her, the guy is a dumbass. She stood up with such hurry that the chair complained loudly, then she slammed her hands widely on the desk."

 

"Gabriel, I won't go to your stupid dinner. In fact, I won't go anywhere with you ever again, and, if I have to make a scandal in court for you to understand that our relationship is over then I gladly will do so. I was having the freedom and the happiness I so sorely needed after spending more than a decade with a cold-hearted man like you and I would rather be back there than having to waste spit on this madness!"

 

A minute went by since her initial outburst, then two... Ten whole minutes of pregnant silence occurred before something seemed to click in the designer's mind.

 

"Oh... Oh! I see! Well... This whole business was quite an unfortunate waste of resources. If you give me your current address I'll gladly send the required paperwork your way." She started writing as soon as he said it, so it was evidently clear that it was no bluff on her part. "Right... So I guess this is goodbye?" He quickly folded the piece of paper and put it in his suit's breast pocket.

 

"I sure hope so." Gabriel was raising the jewelry when she stopped him with her hands. "Wait! Let me leave a message for Adrien, I've been missing him like crazy!"

 

"Right, right... Uh, carry on..."

 

"I'm not doing it here where you could easily keep it away from him, just give me 5 minutes and then you can swap us back."

 

Without even waiting for an answer, Emilie ran out of the room taking the pen and paper with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was having the time of his life. Sure, he was still worried about what happened at lunch, he had lost his miraculous, found out the identity of his partner and after the big drama that unfolded in front of him, his father for once in his life had decided to keep him company during the meal. Naturally, he had exploded and screamed at him about everything that he hated about life under his control.

 

He had gone to the bathroom to transform but then remembered that Plagg was no longer with him, so he wept silently beside the sink. The next moment he was in a Buddhist Temple in some forgotten region of Tibet and enjoying some nice calming tea with a dozen of new friends.

 

His Chinese was good enough to keep some wonderful conversation going, that is, until someone started asking if he had seen Madame Emilie, since no one seemed to know where she was.

 

Having learned his lesson from having a classmate and his superhero partner being conveniently the same person he immediately asked for her last name... Turns out this was the place his mother was using to hide away from the lifeless grip of his father, and honestly he couldn't blame her. The place was the greatest thing ever! Sadly it had no satellite signal so she couldn't reach out to him even if she wanted. He was pleased to finally know the truth anyways, and every problem waiting at home could still wait a day longer, right? He breathed deeply and took another sip of his tea.

 

In a flash he was back in his room, he whined... Loudly.

 

"Ah, Adrien... There you are, I decided to enroll you in an etiquette class, God knows your mother was in terrible need of that. Now, your driver is waiting outside."

 

The young boy nodded absently and dragged his feet away from the room.

 

And so, Gabriel Agreste was left alone once again.

 

"Not quite what you were expecting, isn't it" Said Nooro, from under his clip-on tie.

 

"I can't say it wasn't a possibility... Of course, I'll sue her now that I know where she is."

 

"That sound like something a bad loser would do."

 

"It does not. For the record, this is your fault... You and those annoying, gluttonous fairies you call your friends. Nothing would have happened if you didn't exist. Not the travel to Tibet, not the magical terrorism, none of it!"

 

"Well, you could always wish for us to not exist?"

 

"Ha! Not this time, I am not foolish enough to think that you'd suggest something that would be to my benefit in any way. Take this cursed thing away from me, you are nothing but trouble." As quickly as the words left his mouth, the butterfly kwami had left the room with an armful of miraculous gems. "Would it hurt you to act like you didn't want to go!?"

 

With a defeated sigh, he went back to work, not before telling Natalie to cancel the reservation through the intercom.


End file.
